Alive in Athens
by dunedin girl
Summary: Edward had always wanted to return to Athens, Greece, the place he's spent his childhood summers. And there's a very good reason to do so. Destiny. What he doesn't know is that destiny can bring ultimate happiness and also great devastation. But both have led to a love like no other. A love that defies life and death.


**Alive in Athens**_  
_

Banner by:Christag Banners

Warnings:**Sex and mild drug use**

Beta:Je-suis-b

Dedication: This story is a tribute to the place of miracles, pain, and changing seasons: Athens (Greece). I have lived and loved in these streets, chased the nights and dreamt of fireworks and magic, miracles and love. This one's for Athens & Katalina.

For better understanding:

Bella: Maria

Rosalie: Rosalia

Jasper: Iasonas

Edward: Edward

Emmett: Emetos

Alice: Aliki

Alive in Athens

Athens, July 1998.

EPOV

When I got off the plane, the first thing that welcomed me was stifling heat and brightness. I squinted my eyes as I was desperately looking for my sunglasses in my backpack.

I was arriving to stay and do my Master's in Psychology at the University of Athens. The concrete building looked cold and industrial but inside, there was a student pulse, unlike everything I've ever seen.

~0~

My Uncle and Aunt were squealing from excitement over the phone. And then, they went back to the overbearing, force feeding family I had missed so much.

"Tassia, you need to get to the butcher's and get a nice piece of meat to welcome the boy." my uncle yelled to my Aunt.

"What do you mean your own flat? You are staying with us, there is no question about it. Esme will think we don't want to take care of you, and we take care of our own? Gke gke?" That was my uncle's capisce and I knew then, I was staying with them. I was kind of hoping so. I also hoped that my cousins, Rosalia and Iasonas, would be kind enough to show me around.

~0~

When I went for my interview back in May, the professor's thick accent in English, brought a smile of nostalgia to my face. Summers at the beach, digging holes and building sand castles and wrestling waves with my cousins, followed by breezy evenings where the salty smell of the sea and the village square would become our playground. And when you ran the smell of jasmine erupted from secret alleys. No wonder ancient Greeks had so many gods. Because being surrounded by such beauty made you believe that this could not have been the craftsmanship of just one, surely.

I was abruptly brought back to reality by the professor loudly clearing his throat following a loud cough. The stale cigarette smell clear evidence of why the fit erupted in the first place. "Mr Cullen, you do realise that the course and thesis are all in Greek?" he looked from above his bifocal glasses and smiled.

"Yes, Mr Doukakis, I am aware and, if you see my qualifications, you will see that I am now fluent in both Ancient and Modern Greek." I returned the smile, feeling a little smug.

Mr Doukakis, huffed as if to express his annoyance at my retort. Instead, he said: "Very well son, since you have the dual citizenship and the scholarship, I would like to welcome you to the University of Athens." He lifted from his chair and extended his hand which I took and shook roughly.

"You have a good grasp, Mr Cullen, all of us Greeks do. It's nice to see someone from the States coming back and not the other way around, you know? My three sisters are all married in Chicago. I've got seven nieces and nephews and I've only seen them three times. Άτιμο πράγμα η ξενιτιά Μίστερ Κάλλεν." *(Being an immigant is such a cruel thing.) Mr Doukakis finished his little speech with a faraway look and watery eyes.

~0~

And so, here I was, in the suffocating heat, looking for my sunglasses in my backpack. I went to collect my luggage, and showed my Greek passport to security. I got a strange feeling when the girl at the security welcomed me, that somehow, this was homecoming. I smiled and then my Uncle's hands were hugging me fiercely.

"Leave the boy alone, Niko, you'll break his bones, don't you see how skinny he is?" Aunty Tassia, came and pinched my bicep to establish just how skinny I was.

"Don't you worry Edward, stay with us for a month and you'll get a lovely colour and meat to cover those bones of yours." she said laughingly.

Rosalia and Iasonas stood on the side looking unlike anything I'd seen before. These were what goths looked like? Or were they punks? I felt like I was having a flashback to the Sex Pistols era.

Both of them pale, with dark eyes and band T's. Rosalia's blonde hair was long reaching her lower back, but I could see the blue and green underneath. Iasonas had transformed into quite a strong young man.

"Edward, my man", Iasonas said fluently in English. They both came in for a hug and kissed both my cheeks.

"Welcome to Athens," Rosalia whispered. "Are you ready to have a blast?" She grinned wickedly and turned to her brother and nodded.

"I suppose I am," I agreed, feeling a little out of depth.

~0~

And a blast it was. I will never forget that first summer in Athens. The city was alive. Concerts and warm summer nights, riding motorcycles, going for night swims and living in the night. I just felt so free. We always met different people, people who knew my cousins, boys who flirted with Rosalia and girls who blushed from Iasonas' cool charm.

But both of them were deeply in love. Iasonas had found his neraida (fairy) in Aliki, a tiny girl wearing flowing skirts and hippie tops who always had her hair braided. Rosalia was not so lucky. Or maybe she was. She was in love with the infamous Emetos (vomit). He was given his nickname because of the crass jokes he said all the time. He was a bouncer at a club in Vouliagmeni. But despite his big appearance, he was a big happy teddy. The dimples were the first giveaway. The second was the way he was looking at Rosalia, mesmerised by my cousin, his own personal goddess, when she swayed to the music of the Doors.

The music was everywhere. People with guitars, and friends carrying around their massive cassette players. Old Greek songs talking about immigration and some about drugs. I saw Iasonas with a cigarette dangling from his mouth, dancing zeibekiko while Aliki was clapping her hands knelt in front of him with a lazy drunken smile. This impromptu celebration was set at a beach. A bonfire lit that night.

They were so open. So brutally honest, but love and loyalty were the cornerstones of my family. I know now it's probably the cornerstone of all Greeks.

They argue and they yell and you think they're always fighting. They love their country, and love their history. They love each other, with a rare passion.

That summer, I was the 'Amerikanaki' (american child). But everybody embraced me in the same way they embraced my cousins.

And in the midst of miracles that happened that year I met her. It was night time and the idea was to go watch an ancient Greek tragedy in the Roman theatre of Herod. We sat high up where you couldn't quite see details of people, but I felt her.

She was in the choros and when Agamemnon announced that he needed to sacrifice his daughter so the ships of Greece could sail to Troy, she jumped in the centre of the stage and let out an earth shattering scream.

I was startled and jumped from my seat while next to me Rosalia was wiping her tears and Iasonas and Emetos were chuckling quietly.

I never saw her again… until one week later.

In that magic moment, she was part of the aether, not human, but translucent made of moonlight and wood, water and ivory. She was in the centre of Monastiraki Square. A primal beat was coming out of the percussion of five people. Her long brown hair was waving with the lithe movements of her body.

She was vibrating, emitting pure emotion with her dance. Her feet stomped the earth, again and again. As if she was demanding from Mother Earth to take her back into its womb. Her arms purposefully, yet primevally were moving up and down to the sides carrying her torso in a frantic rhythm. She was barefoot, wearing leggings and a black tank top. I hadn't even seen her face but I knew she was it. The answer to my question.

Rosalia pinched my arm and wiggled her eyebrows and announced: 'It's time to meet our Bella.'

I turned my head and I saw the final steps of her dance. The percussion was reaching a crescendo. Her body started shaking and on the final beat she collapsed to the ground. Never in my life, had I seen such a powerful performance.

Two seconds later she stood in one fluid motion and curtsied to the impromptu audience that was watching her.

She turned her head, after the crowd dispersed. Her eyes met my own, a quiet summer breeze blew. The noise of the people and the traffic died down. I zeroed in her eyes, lost in a sea of emotions. Her big brown eyes looked into mine and then a flicker of recognition went past her eyes and a smile drew itself on her pouty lips. She sealed my fate when she nodded, just so very imperceptibly, at me. In an instant her head was turned, smiling and greeting the guys that had gone closer, whereas I was lingering like an utter idiot, frozen to the spot where I had watched her dance.

Emetos, turned and boomed:

" Ρε, Μαλάκα Αμερικανάκι, χάζεψες τελείως;" (You wanker American, did you lose it?")

Everybody laughed at my expense, and so did she. But her laughter engrained in my psyche like the most wonderful sound ever to caress my ears.

"Bella, this is our cousin Edward from Washington. Edward this is our friend Bella or Maria. Now Edward if you stop drooling we can grab the bikes and go to the beach, yeah?"

I blushed like the 22 year old mortified geek I was. Bella came closer and caressed my cheek.

"Can I ride with you?" She asked smiling gently.

"Yes, y-y-yes of course!" I exclaimed quite too passionately for what it was: offering a bike ride.

I gave her my helmet, because I didn't have a spare one. When we started going down Syggrou avenue, I sped up and she started singing, holding my body tight to hers. She was singing above the wind and the sound of the motorcycle.

She threw her hands in the air and kept singing with a strong voice, exhilarated from the speed and the warm summer night. I was in ecstasy. Her warm body was strong but soft, her arms tightened around me like we had loved each other for ages.

And in a sense we had.

~0~

_Now_

" _I want you to be strong. I don't want tears. Other people don't get that much love in a lifetime. I'm ready," she says and she tears me to pieces. _

_She's like Ifigeneia, the decision is made for her, but she embraces it. No fear, no regrets. That's how she's always been. My rock, my constant. She might be ready. But I'm not. _

~0~

Her singing never ceased. Our ride to the beach had its own soundtrack. Songs about love, in Greek and in English. Songs about eternal lovers. Songs about happiness and surfing USA.

When we got to the beach, the fire had already been lit and the guitars and beers had been passed around. Everybody sat around the fire, the couples close to each other.

Bella took my hand and sat me next to her. She squeezed my knee in assurance. She talked of an omen she thought she saw. An American flag that landed at her feet in a dream. She said she picked it up and cover herself with the flag.

"I had never felt such warmth, such safety in my life, I knew you were coming." she said with conviction. "What you didn't know, is that you were coming for me." she continued again her voice steady, with no hint of humour.

My American ways, were right there, thrown out of the window. I wasn't going to wine and dine this girl. No. She had taken all my bullshit and tossed it away.

And I knew then: she did see me coming, and she was prepared. Only I wasn't.

~0~

_Now_

"_Don't you understand how much I'll miss you? What about our children?" I felt like a worthless piece of shit for adding more pressure to her. But the loss and grief is the only solace for the ones that are left behind. The only reminder of the person that has been. _

"_How dare you describe our love with such mundane terms?" She was infuriated and exhaled very slowly to contain her anger before it was unleashed full force. "How dare you insinuate for even a second that I would leave you? I'll always be here. With you. It's just the shape and form that will change. Nothing else." she rolled her eyes defiantly._

_Finally, the dam broke. I sobbed in her embrace like a child, like a lost child that no longer had a mother and father. A child that belonged to no-one. I sobbed hard and long, losing my breath and staining her T-shirt. I gasped for breath, and she held me, she held me together just as I was falling apart, because I was going to lose her. _

~0~

Her eyes gazed into mine. I felt naked and exposed. Her touch was electric. She was. When nothing else was. Her long brown hair was flipped on her back. She was sitting by the fire looking into the flames, everybody was doing their own thing, which I found strange, but nonetheless you could definitely feel the companionship in the group. There was beer flowing, and the sand was damp from the night humidity.

Emetos started rolling a joint. I had smoked weed before but usually it was a small cigarette passed around. Well, let me tell you, that motherfucker wasn't.

It was a massive splif. When I took the first hit, it hit me like a freight train. I kept the smoke inside and then slowly released it. She then took the joint from me and placed it reverse inside her mouth whilst holding it with her teeth. She took the drag and pushed my face to meet hers. She released the smoke into my mouth, like a kiss.

The giggles erupted in our wee group and Iasonas and Aliki played their guitars and sang.

I felt my body relax and my eyes droop. I listened to the music and hummed when her small hands started massaging my scalp. In that moment, I was feeling the blurry haze of the weed and I closed my eyes. My hands went to my head to bring one of hers with me. Then she bowed down and grazed her lips with mine. I brought my other hand up and held her in place.

~0~

We became inseparable after that night. She took me to Exarhea, to her tiny flat across from a tiny green patch. A flat full of memories. Concert tickets and tickets for the subway with dates and names. Numerous collages of pictures with friends, camping, beaches, smiles, drinks, dancing. A huge graffitti decorated her bedroom wall of a man in jeans with one of his angel wings broken and tossed on the street.

So far we hadn't done anything but sleep in the same bed. My body burned for her. The hot summer nights made it impossible for any close proximity for longer than 10 minutes and the open windows transferred all the noise from the street. But when her smell hit me as I turned my head, that smell of home and something intoxicating, I drifted deeper into dreams of the sea.

I touched her arms, and we exchanged slow kisses. Chaste kisses, as we had just started exploring each other. Every time I had tried to even go near her breasts or lower back she'd stiffen. I couldn't fathom how, a woman who was sensuality incarnate, had body confidence issues.

We walked in the evenings, hand in hand. I felt invincible with her and I told her. She smiled a knowing smile.

"Edward," she stopped and turned to face me, "I'm not going to beat around the bush about what I want to say." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, closing her eyes and focussing really hard.

"I want you." she said and then lifted her gaze to meet mine. My body reacted to her words instantly and I was so hard for her in a mere instant.

"Why do I feel there's a but coming up, Bella?" I asked quietly as I held my breath bracing myself for the rejection.

"Well," she said and paused. "It's two things, one good and one bad." she paused again and looked up in frustration as if trying to find the correct words.

"Shit, sometimes I wish I could just dance the things I want to say, you know?" she started pacing up and down.

I knew I had to let her get it out. She was about ready to give me some answers. Because everything I'd seen and heard about her all the time we spent together is about the times after she'd turned 18. Which counted for 5 years of her life. I never pushed for answers, but she knew I was wondering.

And she already knew everything about me. How I have wanted to come to Greece for ages. How I had spent so many hours studying, forgoing the university frat parties and some girls that were under the impression that slutty dresses and fake boobs would take them to where they wanted to go.

"Right, Edward, the good thing is that I want you. I want you and I'm a virgin. The bad thing is that sexual touch scares me..." A pregnant pause thickened further the hot summer air, and I listened with an unprecedented tension as she continued. "because… because I was abused by my stepfather."

I knew then, the precious treasure she was handing me. The trust she felt, and the pride that I evoked these kinds of feelings in her. I also made a secret oath to find that bastard and make him suffer for what he'd done to her.

I caught her arm midstride and pulled her to me. I pushed her hair, her beautiful long hair behind her ear and then I whispered to her. "We'll take it slow. Thank you for sharing this with me."

We went to the Acropolis rock that night. We sat at the top looking at the Athens lights beneath.

"So how did it happen?" I asked and she caught on straight away.

She looked straight ahead with a determined look on her face.

"Well, my dad died when I was 6. My mom went through a hard time grieving. It took her a while to get back to her old self. When she met Matteo, she was so happy. I had missed my mom, smiling being carefree.

He was the one who gave me the nickname Bella. He kept saying, ma che bella, ma che bella and the children in the neighbourhood started calling me Bella.

All was fine for some time. I kept my distance and they seemed happy. Things started changing slowly, kind of crept in. One moment Matteo was a bit distant and then touchy feely. I don't know, I felt uneasy. He had started poisoning my mother's mind with thoughts about me trying to compete with her, trying to steal him from her.

As soon as he lost his job he transformed. He started drinking, gambling. He came into my room one night. He wanked off while I was asleep. I woke up with his dried cum on my sheets. I turned 17 and took to the streets. Thankfully Iasonas took me in, we were friends from school.

Auntie Tassia, was so horrified when I told her what had happened. I finished school and started the dance school and work. Tassia helped financially. She never said anything. I got the flat, it was all mine, something to call my own. I was always blessed with good friends. And Tassia helped me settle down.

She came around with food for a month," she recalled and laughed "saying that I couldn't cook to save my life and she would not be held responsible for burning down the building whilst trying to boil eggs."

I held her hand and rubbed soothing circles while she snuggled closer to my side. We watched the dawn as the sun flooded Athens and the birds chirped the beginning of a new day.

~0~

_Now _

_A moment of peace. Her long hair has thinned out from the radiation. At least she's no longer in pain. I shaved both our heads and we're wearing matching scarves walking down the street. She turns with a lustful glint and looks at me as if she wants to consume me. _

_It's been so long since she had that look. So long since she felt carefree and I saw my Bella. She has been in so much pain, her frail body has suffered so much. _

_She pulls me closer. "I want you, I want you like our first time. Can we return to the scene of the crime?" Two days later, and a long haul flight later, we are back in out tiny Exarhea flat. Back to where it all began. It's August now, like it was then. Our two sweaty sated bodies try to cool down. She looks at me with the adoration of a lifetime spent together. I look at her to sate my need for her. Our bodies have changed with time. But they have changed together. They have grown together, raised 3 children. And now I get it, we have shared more than enough love for a lifetime. We should cherish our rich lives together and make the best of the time we have left. Say all that has been left unspoken. Speak of love. Speak of Eros. Relive memories and cherish them. _

_I turn to look at her serene face. "I know now." I tell her, and it's our undercurrent understanding that makes her nod in agreement and smile wide. _

"_Then you are ready?" She retorts. _

"_Yes." I respond simply. _

_Our hands linger drawing shapes on stretch marks and blemishes. That afternoon we worship each other's flawed bodies, with the shutters, our eyes and our hearts open, welcoming the afternoon sun and the city of wild joy underneath us. _

~0~

Six weeks later and I was going out of my head. Bella had visibly relaxed against me but I was still being a gentleman.

Then one night we were sitting playing cards at the foot of her bed whilst listening to music.

She looked up and then, in her usual determined tone: "I'm ready."

"For what?" I asked surprised but something inside me stirred.

"You. Us, you." she replied a bit less confident.

I smiled wide, took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Good." I took her hand and lifted us from the floor. I gazed into her eyes and I saw the determination, the anxiety and excitement in her big brown eyes. The fear was also there and it pained me to see her so fragile.

"Let's get you to relax first, yeah?" I asked in a low voice. I wanted nothing more than to make this experience as pleasurable for her as possible.

I lifted her and tossed her on the bed. She laid there, a soft smile on her lips.

I laid beside her.

"Do you trust me?" she raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"In theory."

"Hardy, har, har, fucking hilarious." I smirked. The atmosphere thickened at that minute. She started drawing quicker breaths, her chest rising and falling gently.

"I trust you with my life." she responded honestly.

"Then close your eyes."

She took a deep breath and then closed her eyes. Her long lashes almost touched her cheeks.

I caressed her hair, threading my fingers through her long tresses and then placed her hair around her head.

I touched her cheeks, her nose, her forehead and her eyelids. I ran my finger over her lips. She surprised me when she parted her lips and took my finger in her mouth.

Her hot breath on my finger and her wet warm mouth made me shiver.

I brought my other hand to touch her long neck down to her arms. I continued my downwards slow touches until I reached her toes. I massaged her toes and felt how strong and defined her calves were from her dancing.

She moaned softly and gripped the sheets on the bed.

I kneaded and caressed slowly lifting her long skirt higher and higher and got it to her knees. Every now and then I checked on her. Her sun kissed skin was flushed and a light sheen of sweat from the heat of the summer covered her.

I felt her legs part involuntarily ready and ripe to accept me, her body speaking to me in ways she could not. I would not have had it any other way. I loved her dynamic character, her no nonsense attitude, and her fierce protectiveness of those she loved.

It was blatantly clear then and I told her: "Maria, I love you. You are my Bella."

A lone tear rolled down from her closed eyes. "I love you too." Her voice was hoarse, overcome with emotion. I 'd taken her nickname and given it a positive connotation. My heart swelled with emotion. It had been the easiest thing I'd ever done. Loving her was as simple and necessary as breathing. And relishing in that revelation I wanted to show her. How much I loved her. How much I lived for her.

I wanted her so much it physically hurt. My hands were now trembling.

I turned to look at Bella. Her eyes were wide open and full of longing.

"Take off your clothes, Edward." I got up on the bed and threw away my T-shirt over my head. I pulled my shorts down and went back to her side.

Her eyes focused on my chest, and her breath hitched. I was suddenly ecstatic that she was affected as badly as I was.

She had taken off her skirt and she was now wearing her tank top and her plain black panties.

"Can I touch you? Anything you want, I-I-I just want..." she licensed my stammering voice with her finger as she came to her side and kissed my lips with her finger between us.

She was sexy and sensual and I loved her and she loved me. I would take it slow, for her. Because we belonged together and it was then, that I found myself knowing what she knew all along. We were meant to be.

Our chaste kisses turned to lips molding together and parting, tongues gently caressing and massaging the other. Her breath was sweet and her mouth fit my own.

We kissed and kissed and brought our hands to play. She was playing with the hair at the nape of my neck and I used one to hold her head in place and the other to touch her shoulder, softly making a line to her neck and jaw.

She sighed in the kiss. When her eyes met mine I knew she was ready. That look was of lust. She slowly started touching my shoulders, exploring me with simultaneous movements, soft and reverent.

She touched my shoulder blades and scraped her nails lightly down my back. I hissed at the sensation and my eyes closed of their own accord.

She then brought her beautiful soft hands to touch my chest and stomach. My body responded to hers.

She looked down at my boxers and my very visible hard dick and bit her lip.

–

She brought her hand and grazed me over my boxers. The sensation was out of this world. In my mind, the thought of me being the only man to whom she got to do all her wonderful ministrations, was turning me crazy with need.

My head fell back and I wanted to be good for her. When I felt her small hands on the waistband of my boxers, I was a goner.

She pushed them down and I sprang free.

I had to make her mine. Now.

I took her hands and held them in mine. I looked into her eyes and kissed her. I held her to me, my better half, for lack of better description. She wrapped her hands around my neck. Our kiss was the promise of something more. I ran my hands higher until I reached her chest. I slowly grazed the swell of her breasts and nipples above the fabric of her top.

Her mouth opened and a sweet mewl left her with the whisper of my name. I removed the top from her. Her dark pink nipples were hard and her breasts were full but perky.

I brought my mouth to her sweet flesh and when I tasted her, her moans started getting louder.

I rolled her other nipple between my thumb and index finger. I lied on top of her, trying to keep my weight off of her.

Her body arched into my touch and that's when my bare cock felt the dampness of her panties. I was so turned on I could have come from a simple touch, or a squeeze. I decided then to go south.

I kissed her ribs and her strong tummy. I licked her left hipbone and then lifted my head.

She looked up, with that lusty look and nodded in agreement. When I removed her panties, I placed my finger at the length of her slit.

"Oh," she whispered. After that, I dove in. Her dark curls were in my nose as I licked with the flat of my tongue from her pussy to her clit and back down again.

I was rubbing myself against the sheets. Her hands came to my head. I spread her sweet lips part and sucked on her clit, while I eased a finger inside her. Her walls clamped down around my finger and her heat and wetness were driving me into a frenzy. I started licking rhythmically her clit and she started rotating her hips starting to lose herself in our lovemaking.

"Edward, please." she moaned and brought her hands and tugged hard at her nipples. I pushed down her hips, and started pumping two fingers inside her wet pussy.

I knew what she was begging me for. I could feel it in her rapid breaths and fucking tight hole. I wanted to consume her. I started pumping into her harder and faster but kept my tongue steady at her clit.

Her one hand threaded through my hair and she shoved her pussy in my face as her walls tightened like a vise around my fingers.

"Fuck!" she screamed and I kept licking all of the juices that flowed freely from her sweet pussy. My sweet pussy.

I kissed my way up her body and she then pulled me in for a kiss.

"Condom?" I asked the question.

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"Are you on the pill?" I asked, curiosity rising.

"Are we not forever?" She retorted.

"Yes we are." and I smiled. I had to propose soon, given that she would be the mother of my children.

I pushed into her slowly. She was still sensitive from her orgasm, but also winced from her tight pussy being stretched. I was going to blow my load very soon. I pushed past her hymen and she tightened her hold on me.

Blindly I searched for her lips and we shared a searing kiss. I concentrated, trying to keep still so she wouldn't hurt.

When she tentatively pushed her hips, I started a slow torturous pace. I could still feel her wetness seeping out of her and coating my cock.

I licked her neck, and whispered in her ear: "I've waited for you my whole life."

She lifted her neck to lick my ear and grab my shoulders tighter. The slapping noises from where we were joined echoed in the bedroom that smelled of our essence.

She brought her hand on my ass and guided me to show me how she wanted to be fucked. She pushed me inside her again and again and spanked my ass twice. The vibrations made my balls tighten and I knew I was close.

I lifted my torso and allowed my fingers to play with her swollen clit again. I took her knee with the same hand and the new angle drove me so much deeper. I was going to make her come. Our rhythm had picked up pace and she was pushing upon me with thrusts of her own.

Her pussy tightened again and she let out a scream marking her second orgasm. As soon as I felt her cum touching the tip of my cock deep inside her, I came violently, deep inside her.

Our first son was born in Athens, 10 months later.

~0~

_Now_

_Our children joined us and so did the gang. We spent two nights in the balcony, listening to music from the bars, playing cards and reminiscing. _

_We were all surrounded with love, showered by it. Bella had been our link. We loved her. She made the older mesh with the younger so easily. _

_On the third day we went out for our lunch, but the sun and heat made my love tired. _

_When we got home we went for a nap. _

_As we turned to face each other she smiled sadly. _

"_It's time." She said simply. _

_I yelled for the kids to come inside. When they came we all held each other and this is how she exhaled her last breath. In a circle of love and life. _

_I still miss her. Every day of my life. And I cannot move on from such a soul shaking love. _

_But I know she's kept her promise: she's lingering around just until it's my time to join her. _

_Because we have forever. We promised. _

~0~

The end


End file.
